


Have You Met...?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [105]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley thumbed through the list of invites on his phone. "So..."One-shot
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 54
Kudos: 891
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Have You Met...?

Crowley thumbed through the list of invites on his phone. "So... Anathema wants to introduce us to an old friend of hers, the new professor wants to get to know us better, and Warlock," his face softened for just a moment, "wants to do a 'meet the parents' kind of thing. We're the 'parents' in that if you hadn't guessed. Our little duckling's found a partner."

Aziraphale smiled back, his eyes warm. "And smart enough to want us to scrutinise the partner in question, hm?"

"Yeah." Crowley rolled his head against the back of the sofa. "Don't really want to risk bringing a Theology prof here.... How about we go to that cafe with the cherry scones you like? Meet them all at once. That ought to dilute the new prof, if he turns out like..." He made a rude gesture with his free hand.

"Quite. That sounds tip-top."

Crowley groaned fondly and began texting replies.

Aziraphale smirked.

* * *

In the cafe, they collected drinks and cakes (the inevitable cherry scone for Aziraphale, a soft, buttery, eccles cake for Crowley) and took their seats at a large table to wait.

Warlock was next to arrive, and came directly over, towing their partner. Crowley recognised the look on the man's face (he saw it every year when the first-years finally twigged who he was) at the same moment as he himself recognised the new professor.

Warlock said, "This is Adam. He recently moved here from Tadfield. Adam, these are my godparents and guardians, Aziraphale and Crowley. Behave, all of you."

Crowley lounged back in his seat, folded his arms, and gave the man a forbidding stare through his dark glasses. "Do I presume you've got some long persuasive speech tucked away? Cough up if you're going to."

"Tadfield?" Aziraphale flicked a glance at Crowley and then took an intense interest in buttering the second half of his scone just so.

Adam lit up. "You know it?"

"I've been there,"Aziraphale conceded. "A couple of times."

"Right." Adam shrugged. "No big speech. Warlock's not a damsel, they're not in distress, and they don't need rescuing from you two dragons."

"Dis dress not my style," Warlock quipped, shyly lacing his fingers through Adam's. " _Dat_ dress, on the other hand..."

Crowley actually cracked a genuine smile at that, reminded how much Warlock had blossomed from the scared kid they had once been. Warlock caught it in the moment it was there. Adam didn't seem to. "Yeah. Noted. Go get your drinks or whatever. We got time."

Aziraphale waited until the pair reached the cake cabinet to ask softly, "Do you think he remembers?"

Crowley shrugged the shoulder nearest his angel. "Half an hour and a quick pep talk, on a stressful day twenty odd years ago, does not a relationship make, angel. Best to treat it like a clean start."

Anathema chose that moment to arrive with Newt. "Adam!" she called. "Good to see you! Have you met my colleagues, Anthony and Aziraphale?"

Adam's blond eyebrows went up. "Anthony?"

Anathema turned to stare at her fellow professors with a mock scowl. "Don't tell me you pranked him? He's not a student, he's a colleague."

Newt shook his head with an amused smile, and went to get drinks for himself and Anathema, digging cash from his pocket to pay with.

Crowley grimaced and considered borrowing one of the now un-needed chairs to put his leg up. He stuck out a hand instead. "If we're being formal, I teach Botany. Dr Anthony Crowley, at your service - so long as it isn't a church service. Not much of a church goer, me."

"Ah. I'll keep that in mind." Adam put his cup down and shook. "Adam Young. Theology."

Aziraphale blotted hands and mouth with a napkin. "Dr Aziraphale Fell. Literature."

"Nice to meet you. Again."

Crowley scowled over the word 'nice'. "You know each other then?"

"Yes," Anathema agreed, taking a seat. "We lived in the same village for a while, and met when...."


End file.
